ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Shadow Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure-thriller superhero television series based on the comic book series by , being created by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Adult Swim, as part of the block, on TBD 2019. Synopsis In a darker and edgier take on the Batman franchise, Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante to protect Gotham from potential threats, with most of them being extremely dangerous and some of them being even deadly. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Ogg and by Max Charles as a child in flashbacks) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who lost his parents at a young age, eventually deciding to fight crime at night. *'Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - an orphan teenage boy who is Bruce's legal ward and Batman's sidekick. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the teenage daughter of Comissioner Gordon who is Batman's female sidekick. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - a British war veteran who is Bruce's butler and father figure. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the Commisioner of Gotham City Police Department and a close friend of Batman. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a detective who is a friend of Bruce. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith David) - Bruce's African American business manager. *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a reporter who is Bruce's love interest. *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the Mayor of Gotham City. *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Cree Summer) - an overweight African American high-ranking government official with a shady historic associated to the Suicide Squad. *'Tim Drake/Robin (III)/Red Robin' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD *'Carrie Kelley/Robin (IV)' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - TBD *'Katherine "Kate" Kane/Batwoman' (also voiced by Nika Futterman) - a mysterious socialite inspired by Batman to fight crime on her own way. *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - a sword-skilled samurai warrior who tragically lost her husband, now fighting for justice as a superhero. *'Ted Grant/Wildcat' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a boxer entangled inadvertently in the criminal underworld, being forced to develop a costumed identity to clear his name. *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - a former crook exposed to a unidentified chemical, giving him elasticity/plasticity and shapeshifting powers. *'Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne' (voiced by Kevin Conroy and Hynden Walch, respectively) - Bruce's parents who were murdered when he was a child, leading him to become Batman as an adult, appearing only in flashbacks and hallucinations. Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a sadistic and psychopathic clown-themed criminal mastermind who is Batman's arch-nemesis. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a former psychologist at the Arkham Asylum who now serves as the Joker's sidekick. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Rino Romano) - an insane scientist obsessed with Batman and one of the first villains to discover his secret identity. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by ) - a former Gotham City District Attorney and a former friend of Bruce hideously scarred on the left side of his face, being obsessed with the number two and duality. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a mysterious burglar and jewel thief who has a love-hate relationship with Batman. *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a former botanist who gained the power to control plants. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a crime boss obsessed with penguins who wants to rule Gotham's criminal underworld. **'Theodora Cobblepot' (voiced by Storm Reid) - Oswald's niece who ends up joining Oswald's criminal empire. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by John Kassir) - Bruce’s former friend who ended up being obsessed with a search for unlimited knowledge, soon becoming obsessed with riddles. *'Jason Todd/Robin (II)/Red Hood' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - a mysterious gun-wielding figure, being the second person to assume Robin's mantle who was apparently killed by the Joker, later revealed to survive it. *'Bane' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Hispanic drug lord who after a battle with Batman, becomes mutated with strength. *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a war veteran who now works as a mercenary and assassin after being injected with an experimental serum. **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Zendaya) - Slade's teenage daughter with a Cambodian woman injected with the same serum that enhanced her father. **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Dove Cameron) - a psychopathic Markovian teenage girl who possesses Earth manipulation powers, being Slade's apprentice. *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by ) - an insane serial killer who tallies everyone he kills. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - an excellent sniper who regularly boasts of never missing a shot. *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by ) - a former musician who gained the power to control people with music. *'James "J.J." Gordon, Jr.' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a mysterious psychopathic figure who is Commissioner Gordon's son and Barbara's half-brother. *'Ra's Al Ghul' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Talia Al Ghul' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Sal Maroni' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Deacon Blackfire' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - a cultist who is also a respected figure in Gotham. *'Scarface' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - a doll that acts like a gangster, influencing two Ventriloquists throughout the series. **'Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist (I)' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a ventriloquist born into a mafia family who plans and executes his crimes through Scarface, ending up claiming that Scarface is the true mastermind. **'Peyton Riley/The Ventriloquist (II)' (voiced by Olivia Holt) - TBD *'Margaret Pye/Magpie' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a jewel thief who specifically targets jewels named after birds and then replaces them with booby trapped replicas. *'Joe Chill' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a mugger who murders Bruce's parents, appearing only in flashbacks and hallucinations. Episodes See List of Batman: Shadow Legacy episodes. Production Trivia *This is the darkest Batman show yet and the second to be aired on Adult Swim. *Most of the characters recieve new voice actors. *Some new characters appear. *Four previous Batman voice actors (Kevin Conroy, Rino Romano, Troy Baker and Roger Craig Smith) have voice roles in this series. **In addition, seven previous Joker voice actors (Mark Hamill, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett, Brent Spiner, John DiMaggio, Troy Baker and John Kassir) also have voice roles on it. *This is one of the few Batman media where Harley Quinn isn't voiced by either Tara Strong, Hynden Walch or Laura Bailey. *There is major redesigns. For example: **The characters recieve an anime-esque look. **Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman and Red Hood's suits are more techy than before. **Alfred has a younger and slighty muscular look. **Joker and Harley are redesigned to look more biker-looking. **Hugo Strange looks a lot younger, looking similar to Bruce Wayne, but with a mini-beard. **Catwoman has a full face mask, looking like a cat. **Penguin is horribly scarred and wears a golden mask shaped like a penguin to hide it. **Riddler is redesigned to be bald, having a full goatee, but still wearing his top hat. **Harvey Dent looks similar to his Batman: The Animated Series design, but with his scarred half being green. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas